No Matter What Happens
by enigmawing
Summary: Two of our favorite supers on their honeymoon, at the beginning of what they think will be a perfect life together.  Rated M for sexual content.


He effortlessly lifted her into his arms and stepped through the doorway. She pulled back the veil that had fallen between them and gazed up at his strong, handsome face. At last, they were finally married. And what a bright future they were going to have.

Kicking the door shut behind him, he gently set her down on the bed and cleared his throat. He felt extremely tense. Not because he was nervous, no- he was rarely ever nervous. Of all the fantastic moments he had ever experienced, none was so exciting as starting this new life together with her. He had not one doubt in his mind, yet he recalled her words from just hours before, "No matter what happens."

But hey, what could happen?

He kneeled down beside his new bride, taking her into his arms. She smelled of flowers and perfume. As for him? He smelled of cologne and. . . smoke? That she was most certainly used to, as it was all part of the routine. He had saved many lives earlier that day, yet that was all part of the routine as well. But here he was, almost in a different reality, looking down at her bright, playful eyes and soft, slightly parted lips.

She gazed back up at him, thinking of their playful exchange from earlier. She thought about how it was supposed to be bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the day of the wedding, but was that with or without the gown? No matter, she didn't believe in luck, good or bad. She stretched her arm out to pull him closer.

"Why did you make me wait so long?" he asked with an anxious smile.

"Hey, you were the one that was late for the wedding," she teased.

"You know what I mean. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, how much I've wanted you from the moment we met?"

She thought back to that day at E's. Of course they had heard of each other, they had even work together a handful of times but hadn't officially met until they had both showed up at her place. E claimed she hadn't realized she'd invited them both on the same day but they all knew better. And what better way to introduce two such exceptionally gifted young people that were so perfectly matched for each other? Helen was thankful to both Rick and E for all they'd done for them. Suddenly remembering where she was, she focused her attention back on her new husband, now closing in on her.

"And spoil the honeymoon?" she quipped. She shook her head with an almost stern look about her, continuing with, "I don't think so!" Then she broke out laughing. She settled when he got on top of her, pinning her down. In one rare moment she felt completely vulnerable, and she didn't expect to like it so much. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his deep, passionate kiss, playing with his tie as she felt his tongue find hers.

Not wanting to break contact with her, he moved to the side and sat up to remove his jacket. "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Incredible?" he playfully asked.

Helen couldn't admit even to herself that she felt light-headed. "Hey, I'll always be Elastigirl, but now? Now I'm Mrs. Helen Parr as well. And you are much more to me than just Mr. Incredible. . . Bob." She brushed her hair out of her eyes, rolling over on her stomach as she watched him remove his tie and shirt. She put a finger up to her mouth as he stood up to strip down even further.

Returning to her side, he lightly stroked her cheek and ran his fingers down the side of her neck. She relaxed, resting the side of her face on the blanket as she felt his hand travel across her back, finding the seam of her gown. She could feel it loosen around her chest and waist at the sound of the zipper.

Not taking it off just yet, he rolled her back over and and kissed her again, letting his hands explore her still pure body through the silky fabric. Then he reached down, pulling the gown up just enough to expose her the tops of her stockings.

"Mr. Incredible, when did you get so naughty?" she said with mock indignation.

"Oh, I thought I was Bob right now. I can stop if you want."

"Sure you could stop. But why would you want to?" She reached down to the hem and pulled it up even further.

Bob did a double-take at the sight of her white panties. He placed his hands on her hips and let them travel downward, enjoying her luscious curves. He caught the edges of it with his fingertips and gently slipped them off. He took a deep breath at the sight of her exposure-- from the looks of it, she had been incredibly turned on for quite a while. He couldn't help but notice her inviting scent and moved in closer.

Helen closed her eyes, awaiting his next move. She squirmed when realized she could feel his hot breath on her skin, then gasped when his tongue parted her lips, exploring every inch of her soft folds. He quickly placed his hands on either side to part her even further.

Helen bit her lip as she enjoyed the sweet tingling sensations flowing throughout her body, and when he found her newly exposed clit it was almost too much. She reached down to his head, pressing it against herself, desperate for more of the exquisite sensation. Her body rocked back and forth uncontrollably at the first waves of her impending orgasm, and she cried out as it swept her away. Her body shuddered as she came back to earth, and she sheepishly giggled when she realized that her legs had stretched halfway across the room. They resumed back to their normal shape once she got her body to relax.

Bob noticed this too and couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected reflex. Still amused, Helen decided to literally wrap her legs around him and pulled herself up to his level so she could kiss him.

"Helen, how am I supposed to do anything when you're so-- wrapped up with me?" he mused. She squeezed him tightly. He reached around her, a hand groping each ass-cheek, digging in and spreading her wide open. Too bad she wasn't turned around for him to see, but there was plenty of time for that later. He raised his hands up, lifting the gown over her head. He marveled at the round objects barely contained by her lacy white bra, noticing her hard nipples pressing into the fabric. Anxious to release them, he reached behind her to unhook it.

He fumbled with it for a bit, unable to figure out the hooks. Sensing his growing frustration and knowing that he'd occasionally forget his strength, she said, "Here, let me," and reached back to unhook it before he had a chance to rip it in two. She relaxed her legs to their normal position, dropping to her knees as her bra came off. Bob took a moment to take in the sight of her wearing nothing but her white stockings before playfully pushing her down onto the bed to explore her further. Her rubbed his hands up her stomach, over her breasts, and back down again before kissing her on the mouth. Soon his kisses trailed down her face and neck, his pace slowing as he approached her breasts.

She looked down to see him take a pink nipple into his mouth. She moaned, feeling as if her flesh was on fire. Without a second thought she whispered, "I want you Bob." He rose upon hearing these words and parted her knees. He lightly grazed her inner thighs with his fingers, driving her mad with frustration. Breathless, she begged with one word, "Please?"

He took his member in his hand and guided it to her opening. It was slippery and warm, the stuff that dreams were made of. He slowly began to pump himself in and out of her as she braced herself. She wes used to being flexible of course, but not down there. Struggling to loosen herself up just a little, she suddenly felt something "pop" within her. Ah, there it was. Bob continued with his rythmic thrusting, not seeming to notice what he had just done. Now that Helen was relaxed and getting to enjoy it again, she managed to squeeze herself around his shaft, increasing that delicious friction. He moaned, continuing to push through her tightening grip, telling himself to hold back so he wouldn't come too soon for her. He slowed his thrusts down again, and before she could protest he reached down and found her clit with his thumb.

Having him there within her was so damn satisying, and even at his slowed pace feeling both that and the added pressure on her clit was almost too much. He stroked at it gently at first, but increased his speed at the sound of her sweet, urgent moans. When he felt her body tense up, he put her hands around her waist and lifted her off the bed, rolling himself onto his back. She realized that she was suddenly on top of him and rolled her hips around, eagerly bouncing up and down on his hard member, Bob thrust from underneath, matching her movements, feeling her wetness drip down over him until she screamed out and collapsed on his chest.

Helen was utterly blown away at the intensity of that last one. Her muscles continued to flex as her orgasm slowly faded away. She felt the warmth of his chest, the beating of his heart. But then she felt her body rise up once again from from the strength of his arms-- apparently he wasn't finished. Slightly wobbly and weak, she found herself face down on the bed. As she started to get up, she felt him grab her once again, this time from behind. He ogled at her bare backside, as this was his first really good look at it.

She could feel his still hard member avidly searching for the opening, and before she knew it, he had pushed himself inside at this enticing new angle. She cried for more as he pounded against her harder and harder, unable to hold back any longer. Feeling as if she were in a trance, the energy bulding within her was released yet again as she felt his pace change. She could sense that they were coming at the same time, and she screamed with pleasure as he called out her name.

Late the next morning, Helen was relaxing on her side with her arm over Bob's chest. They were both still in a daze from all the excitement the night before, comfortably laying together beneath the blanket.

Helen broke the silence. "Say, Bob?"

"Yeah honey?"

Helen was taken aback for a moment. He had never called her "honey" before and it made her melt. She nuzzled closer to him and continued with, "What do you think our kids are going to be like?" having a faraway look in eyes.

"Oh, they're going to be as beatuiful as their mother." he replied, nudging her shoulder and giving her an eskimo kiss.

"Do you suppose they'll have-- powers?" She seemed a little uneasy at the thought.

Bob laughed softly, saying, "With us as parents, they're not only gonna have powers, they're going to be truly exceptional!"

"Well it doesn't always get passed on. Our family is bound to be-- unusual. The powers don't really matter anyway, I just want us to be happy." She placed his hand on his shoulder and looked him deeply in the eyes. She leaned in to kiss him, saying, "I love you, Bob."

Then the phone rang. Much to her annoyance, Bob jumped to answer it.

"Bob, this is our honeymoon! Whatever's happening I'm sure the other supers can handle it this one time.'

"Then why would they call when I gave them explicit instructions not to? It's got to be serious."

Helen crossed her arms, doubting he ever gave out any explicit instructions.

Bob picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"

"Bob? Rick Dicker here."

"Oh hey, Rick? What's up?"

"Sorry to call you during your honeymoon, but there's been an incident. I didn't want to have to call you just yet, but I had no say in the matter."

"Name the place, we can be there in five minutes."

"Not that kind of incident, Bob." Rick pause for a moment. "Does the name Sansweet ring a bell?"

"No-"

"Well, he will soon. We've had to appoint you a lawyer-"

"Lawyer? What for- what are you talking about?"

"That gentleman you saved last night, Mr. Oliver Sansweet, is suing you. The press is all over it as we speak."

"Suing me? But that doesn't make sense, I saved him!"

"I know it doesn't, but we have to handle this as delicately as possible. You have no idea how much might be at stake here. Meet me in my office in an hour." He let out a heavy sigh. "Take care, I'll see you and Helen soon."

Bob found himself staring at the receiver.

"Bob, honey- what is going on?"

"I'm not sure. Rick says we have to see him in an hour, something about me getting sued for-" he paused, trying to find a reason, "-for saving someone's life." He balked at the very concept. He sighed, saying, "I'm afraid the honeymoon is over."

"Oh Bob, I'm sure this will all blow over. It doesn't sound like this guy has a leg to stand on."

"You know Helen, you're right. I'm sure this is nothing to worry about. What can they possibly do to us?"

"Just remember that I plan on us sticking together. No matter what happens."

As they were walking out the hotel door a few minutes later, Helen looked back with an uneasy feeling. She wasn't sure how or why, but she felt an eerie sensation that things were never going to be the same.


End file.
